1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding an image by transforming an image of a pixel domain into coefficients of a frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform image compression, most of image encoding and decoding methods and apparatuses encode an image by transforming an image of a pixel domain into coefficients of a frequency domain. A discrete cosine transform (DCT), which is one of frequency transform techniques, is a well-known technique that is widely used in image or sound compression. An image encoding method using the DCT involves performing the DCT on an image of a pixel domain, generating discrete cosine coefficients, quantizing the generated discrete cosine coefficients, and performing entropy coding on the generated discrete cosine coefficients.